The present invention relates generally to the field of motorcycles and, more specifically, to the field of fender mounting systems.
Motorcycles typically include fenders positioned over the wheels to prevent debris (e.g., dirt, water, etc.) from being thrown into the air as the motorcycle travels over a surface. For example, front and rear fenders can be positioned around the front and rear wheels, respectively.
The front fender can be coupled to the front fork of the motorcycle so that the front fender turns with the fork and wheel. The front fender can be secured to the fork so that the front fender either moves upward when the front wheel encounters a bump or, alternatively, stays stationary relative to the upward moving wheel.
The rear fender can be coupled to the tail section of the frame in a position over the rear wheel. This is commonly done in such a way that the rear fender does not move with the rear wheel when the rear wheel encounters a bump. In this design, the rear fender is typically bolted to the tail section of the motorcycle using bolts that pass through the tail section and through the rear fender.
Rear fenders are also commonly used to support a taillight assembly, which can include a brake light and/or directional lights. These lights are provided with power from a main control box, which is typically located in front of the rear fender, via a taillight wire harness. This harness can be routed around the underside of the rear fender using wiring clips to hold the harness in place.
The above-described design provides an adequate means for attaching the rear fender to the motorcycle and for routing taillight wiring. However, it can be understood that the above-described bolts will be visible, which can detract from the overall aesthetic quality of the motorcycle. In addition, routing the wires along the underside of the rear fender can result in dirty wires, which can be difficult to clean.
The present invention provides an improved fender mounting system, which also includes an improved taillight wire routing system. In one aspect, the invention is embodied in a motorcycle comprising a frame having left and right tail supports extending rearward, a front wheel coupled to a front section of the frame, a rear wheel coupled to a rear section of the frame, and a rear fender positioned over the rear wheel and between the tail supports. The rear fender includes left and right flanges positioned adjacent inner surfaces of the left and right tail supports, respectively. A fender mounting assembly interconnects the rear fender to the tail supports. The assembly includes a left fastener positioned through the left tail support and through the left flange, and a right fastener positioned through the right tail support and through the right flange. Each fastener includes a low profile head adjacent the outer surface of the corresponding tail support.
In one embodiment, each fastener includes a stud plate and a threaded stud secured to the stud plate. For example, each stud plate could support two threaded studs that are each positioned through the corresponding tail support and fender to thereby prevent rotation of the fasteners.
In order to improve the cosmetics of the design, the motorcycle can further include a cover positioned over each of the tail supports and covering each of the fasteners. Each cover preferably is coupled to the frame by one or more front fasteners. In addition, inner fasteners can be inserted through the fender and tail support and secured to an inner surface of the cover to thereby sandwich the tail support between the fender and the cover. The inner fasteners are not visible from the exterior of the motorcycle, which enhances the overall aesthetics of the motorcycle.
In order to provide additional support to the fender, the motorcycle can further include an inner support coupled to an inner surface of the fender. Preferably, the inner support and the fender define a wire path in which taillight wires can be routed, thereby protecting the wires. The wire path can be continued by another wire path defined between the fender and a taillight support that has an overlapping portion coupled to the fender.
The invention is also embodied in a method of mounting a rear fender to a motorcycle having two tail supports spaced from each other. The method comprises the steps of positioning the fender between the tail supports, inserting a fastener through each tail support and through the fender, and positioning a cover over each tail support to cover the fasteners. Preferably, the step of positioning the cover includes inserting inner fasteners through the fender, through the tail support, and into the cover. In addition, to add further support to the fender, the method can include the step of coupling an inner support to an inner surface of the fender. If desired, the method can further include the step of positioning wires between the inner support and the fender to thereby provide a protected wire path for the taillight wires.